1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air intake systems for motor vehicles, and more particularly to an air intake tract associated with a vehicle lamp assembly for introducing fresh air to an engine compartment of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a typical motor vehicle, such as a truck illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a body supported by wheels (not shown) and driven by an engine. The truck body has a front end 1 including an engine compartment 2 enclosed between fender panels 3, and a front panel 4. The engine compartment 2 houses the internal combustion engine (not shown) and an engine coolant radiator 5. The front panel 4 of the vehicle further defines a generally rectangular ambient air inlet 6 usually covered with a grill 7, and provides support for a plurality of vehicle lamp assemblies 10. Typically the radiator 5 is arranged in front of the engine and behind the grill 7 of the ambient air inlet 6.
During the operation of the truck, the engine needs a constant supply of fresh ambient air for the combustion process. Typically, ambient air enters the engine compartment 2 by passing through the ambient air inlet 6 and the radiator. Then, air from the engine compartment 2 enters into an air filter 8 through a suction pipe 9.
In order to improve a volumetric efficiency and increase an output power of the internal combustion engine, it is desirable that cold air be supplied to the engine cylinders. It is especially important for large, diesel-powered trucks and other vehicles, which often employ turbo-charged intake air systems. However, air entering the engine compartment 2 through the radiator is heated by the radiator 5 and is somewhat warmer, than the ambient air, thus worsening the volumetric efficiency and reducing the output power of the internal combustion engine.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for feeding cold fresh ambient air to the engine compartment of the motor vehicle that could easily retrofit previously manufactured motor vehicles.
The present invention provides an intake apparatus for feeding cold fresh ambient air to the engine compartment of the motor vehicles, especially beneficial for turbo-charged diesel-powered trucks.
The apparatus for feeding cold fresh ambient air to the engine compartment of the motor vehicles in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, comprises a front lamp assembly having an ambient air intake tract associated with the lamp assembly for providing an air communication passage between an intake port open to an exterior of the motor vehicle, and an exhaust port open to an engine compartment.
In accordance with the first exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the air intake tract is in the form of a flattened funnel adjacent to a lamp housing.
In accordance with the second exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the air intake tract includes the intake port in the form of a plurality of apertures formed in a lens of the lamp assembly, and the exhaust port in the form of a hole formed in a lamp housing.
In accordance with the third exemplary embodiment of the present invention, both the intake port and the exhaust port are separately formed in the lamp housing, and the air feeding apparatus is provided with an air deflector for directing the ambient air from an ambient air inlet of the motor vehicle in front of an engine coolant radiator to the intake port of the air intake tract.
In accordance with the forth exemplary embodiment of the present invention, both the intake port and the exhaust port are separately formed in the lamp housing, and the air feeding apparatus is provided with a flattened conical air intrake scoop for directing the ambient air from an ambient air inlet of the motor vehicle in front of an engine coolant radiator to the intake port of the air intake tract.
Therefore, the present invention provides a simple and inexpensive apparatus for feeding the engine compartment with cool fresh air not heated by the radiator, and is particularly beneficial to motor vehicles powered with turbo-charged diesel engines in order to improve their volumetric efficiency and increase output power thereof. Moreover, the present invention could easily retrofit previously manufactured motor vehicles.